The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot
For the titular character, see Billy Shakesphere. |Image size = 200 |Image file = The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot.jpg |Row 1 title = Author |Row 1 info = Robert Arthur, Jr. |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = Ed Vebell (Cover) Harry Kane (Interior) |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 1964 |Row 4 title = Type |Row 4 info = The Three Investigators |Row 5 title = Edition |Row 5 info = 1st |Row 6 title = Publisher |Row 6 info = Random House |Row 7 title = Pages |Row 7 info = 174 |Row 8 title = Gallery |Row 8 info = Gallery |Row 9 title = Previous |Row 9 info = The Secret of Terror Castle |Row 10 title = Next |Row 10 info = The Mystery of the Whispering Mummy }} Alfred Hitchcock and The Three Investigators in The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot, also known as just The Three Investigators in The Mystery of the Stuttering Parrot, is the second book in the detective book series, ''The Three Investigators''. It was authored by Robert Arthur. Synopsis Overview Seven talking parrots have vanished into thin air, with The Three Investigators in hot pursuit. Together, the birds can repeat a mysterious coded message from beyond the grave. But the boys aren't the only ones who want to hear the dead man's secret... Plot The Three Investigators are led by Alfred Hitchcock to a friend of his, Malcolm Fentriss, to find Fentriss' lost parrot, Billy Shakesphere. When they arrive at Fentriss' house, however, they find them assaulted and bound by a "sinister, fat man", named Claudius, and soon, another parrot owned by one of Fentriss' friends is lost. Eventually the mystery uncovers: there are seven parrots involved, whose mysterious phrases lead the three boys on the track of a lost piece of art, and that an international criminal is also behind the piece. Appearing 'Featured Characters:' *''Jupiter Jones *''Pete Crenshaw *''Bob Andrews 'Supporting Characters:' *''Malcolm Fentriss *''Irma Waggoner 'Antagonists:' *''Claudius *''Carlos Sanchez 'Locations:' *''California **''Rocky Beach ***''Jones Salvage Yard ****''Headquarters *'' Notes Trade Edition First Printing Identifiers: 1.) No list on the back cover. 2.) On the title page the illustrations are credited to Ed Vebell (he actually painted the cover art only) and there is no mention of the author, Robert Arthur! All subsequent printings remedied this situation by correctly crediting Harry Kane as the illustrator and Robert Arthur as the author. 3.) A stitched textblock consisting of 6 signatures. 4.) Uncut blue graveyard endpapers (not slit down the center at the hinges). Other Trade Edition First Printing Traits: - Full wrap-around cover art (see notes) - No ISBN Notes: 1.) Corrected First Printings of this title have been found. The incorrect title page was neatly razored out and a corrected title page expertly tipped-in by the publisher. You'll have to examine your copy closely to see this fix. 2.) The earliest printings of both the Trade and GLB Editions of this title have the wrap-around cover art. Like the First Printing, Second Printings have the wrap-around cover art but the author and illustrator credits have been corrected. Later hardbound printings of this title (early 1966 and thereafter) have a solid yellow-colored spine and titles are listed on the back cover. The scan below is a comparison of the two spines. Trivia Recommended Links The Three Investigators Cover Gallery Editions Category:Three Investigators Category:Novels by Robert Arthur, Jr. Category:1964 novels Category:Fictional parrots Category:Novels set in California Category:Novellas Category:Real life Category:American children's novels Category:American young adult novels